


Bitten

by jamesm97



Series: 15 Minute Fics [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abomination, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Animal Attack, Derek and Stiles are Mates, F/M, Love Confessions, M/M, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Protective Derek, Sad Derek, Sad with a Happy Ending, Were-Creatures, Werecat Stiles, Werecats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is Bitten by a bunch of were creatures and his body if fighting off the infection will he turn or die?<br/>And what will Derek do if he can't tell Stiles he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitten

“What’s he turning into?” Derek growls.

“I don’t know” Doctor Deaton says in his monotone all doom and gloom voice.

“How can you not know” Derek growls grabbing the Doctors shirt and pulling him close.

“Derek enough this isn’t helping anyone” Scott tells the beta standing next to his best friend.

“I have never seen anything like this” Doctor Deaton tells them.

“What’s going to happen to him? He can’t die he needs to survive” Derek tells him he is nearly braking down but he’s holding it together for Stiles.

“Derek he was bitten by an Alpha Werewolf, A weretiger, A werelepord and a werejaguar as well as a werecoyote this group wanted him to die” Doctor Deaton tells him.

“Why would they do that?” Scott says and his voice is horse from all the fighting he just went through.

Scott and Derek are slowly healing unfortunately Derek looks about ready to pass out from the pain.

“Well they obviously wanted to kill him, but they wanted him to suffer instead of doing it themselves, they wanted his body to rip its self apart from the inside” Derek says his voice is weak and the tears stream from his face.

“He can’t die Scott I haven’t gotten the chance to tell him how I feel” Derek tells him falling into his Alpha’s shoulder to bury the sobs, seeking the comfort that he wouldn’t have ever thought he would get again since his parents and family died.

“I think we have to pre-pair for the worst case here, I will go and call Stiles father” Doctor Deaton tells them “There is nothing more that I can do for him the wounds are clean the bleeding has stopped the rest is up to himself” he declares before he walking into the waiting room giving a tired smile to the rest of the pack waiting and worried.

“I all ready called him” Lydia tells him her voice sounds silent “He was on a date with Melissa in her back yard the picnic me and Stiles set up I heard him break down he dropped the phone and he started sobbing for a full ten minutes before Melissa picked up the phone” Lydia tells him her voice is weak and she nearly starts crying but Kira comforts her.

“Is he on his way?” Deaton asks.

“Liam went to pick them up, they shouldn’t be driving at a time like this” Kira spoke for Lydia.

“Where’s Malia?” The Doctor asks.

“She Danny, Mason and Brett are dealing with bodies of those bastards”Lydia growls.

“Deaton get in here” Derek shouts.

“What is it?” Deaton asks coming in and looking at Stiles.

“His eyes are open? But they keep changing colour his wounds are totally healed accept he’s not responding” Derek tells him.

“Stiles?” Deaton asks lightly shining a pen light in his eyes, said eyes are changing from green to red, to orange to deep black.

“Why are his eyes changing?” Scott asks.

“His body is trying to pick what he is changing into” Deaton tells them he looks shocked because this is the first time ever that he’s saw or even heard of this.

“Why are his eyes red, red means Alpha” Scott says.

“If his body chooses red that means he will be an Alpha, I guess” Doctor Deaton Laughs.

The three around the table jump when Stiles gasps and jumps up his stitches of the slowly healing bites and tears split and blood pours out.

“Stiles?” Derek asks.

Stiles head shoots up and when they see Stiles eyes it makes the three gasps again.

“This is fascinating” Doctor Deaton says moving in to get a closer look. 

“It’s Heterochromia” Lydia says from the door she has a smile on her face and tears in her eyes at seeing Stiles sitting up.

“Does this mean he’s half an Alpha and half werejaguar?” Scott asks hugging his best friend.

Stiles lets out a sudden growl when Scott gets near.

“Guess he is Alpha at least some part of him is” Deaton says.

“I’m an Abomination” Stiles rasps out he stairs at his reflection in the cold steel of the exam table.

He lifts up his hand and on his left hand flaws are very long and as sharp as knives and the other hand the claws are sharp and small just like Scott’s and Derek’s.

“Your perfect” Derek says cupping his chin.

Their lips clash and Stiles may or may not nip at Derek’s lip with fangs but it was wet and messy but Derek poured all his feelings into the kiss and Stiles couldn’t help but Smile into the kiss when he hears Lydia say “It’s about time”

Sometimes abominations get love too.

Just look at beauty and the beast.

Of course it gets a little ruff when Malia walks in and sees them making out and gets Jealous but shit happens


End file.
